The Final Opening of Amu's Heart
by ichigoluver
Summary: MY ending to Shugo Chara. I left nothing hanging. Ikuto comes back to see Amu after a few years. What will happen? AMUTO forever!
1. Chapter 1: My Heart: Unlock!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. This is Pure fan-fiction.**

**This is my first Amuto story so I hope you like it. I hope everyone is in character. Sorry if some parts are a little cheesy but hey, Shugo Chara has some cheesy scenes right? Please comment and rate! If there's something you don't like about my writing style, please let me know. I like feedback! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:** My Heart: Unlock!

"Congratulations Amu!"

"Thank you so much Papa, Mama, Ami."

"You finally graduated Sis!" Ami said with a smile.

Six years past since Amu and the Guardians graduated from Elementary. They all went to the same schools together. Not much changed except for the fact that they weren't chasing X Eggs anymore. Now Amu has finally graduated from High School.

"Thank you for the dinner and the gifts. I really liked them. But if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go on ahead. I have a lot of college prep I need to finish." Amu said as she got up from her chair.

"Of course Amu, you can go on ahead. We'll pay the restaurant bill and be on our way too." Amu's mom said as she reached into her purse.

"Amu, you've grown up so fast. You're going off to college real soon." Amu's father said with tears and a sniffle.

*Sweatdrop* "Okay, well, see you at home!"

* * *

"Phew, I'm finally outside. I don't know why but this whole day I had this feeling that I wanted to go outside. It just feels like something, no _some things_ are waiting to happen when I step out." Amu thought to herself as she walked out of the heated restaurant and into the cool night air.

Thoughts and possibilities ran through Amu's head as she walked down the sidewalk. When she couldn't think of a good reason for her anxiety she sighed and decided to just enjoy the night. She felt refreshed as she strolled down the sidewalk with her four guardian characters.

"Amu, Congratulations!" The shugo characters said as they flew in front of her.

"Thanks guys. Sorry I couldn't really talk to guys when we were in the restaurant. So what should we do now? I finally graduated! Want to go to Yaya's house? She said she's having a party in her backyard today!"

The shugo characters looked at each other hesitantly. Then Ran smiled and said "Actually Amu I don't think we can make it."

"Huh? What do you mean we can't make it? If it's about college prep I'm actually almost done."

"It's not that Amu-chan." Su said with a calm face.

"Amu-chan, today………..High school isn't the only thing you're graduating from." Dia said.

"What?"

"Amu-chan, you're would be self. You've finally become……..you're would be self." Miki said as she stepped in.

"My would be self. You mean I've become my would be self?? How? When? Wait, does that mean you guys are leaving me?"

The shugo charas nodded with tearful smiles.

"Ah. Hm..." Amu stopped. "Well it's true I'm already eighteen. And shugo charas are supposed to be for kids. I guess I should be lucky that you guys stuck around with me for so long." Amu started to cry. "B-but it's still so sudden. I'm going to miss you guys….."

"Amu-chan we'll always be with you. Remember? We're who you want to be. We'll be with you always, just invisible!" Dia said.

"Hurray! Hurray! Amu-chan!" Ran chanted as she raised her little pom-poms in the air. "We'll be cheering for you from inside your heart! Your radiating heart!"

"We know you'll do great Amu-chan, despite how clumsy you can be." Miki said with a grin.

"You've gotten much better at so many things! You can even cook without character changing now!" Su said reassuringly.

"Guys……thank you…..for everything."

The shugo charas waved good-bye as they slowly went back into their eggs for the last time.

"Amu's heart! Unlock!" The charas said as they poofed into thin air.

Amu now stared at the blank space in front of her. She held back her tears and smiled as she turned to look up at the stars in the sky. She still couldn't believe what her shugo charas said. Has she really become her would be self?

"Amu"

Amu turned and saw a couple feet away a man with blue sleek hair and cat like eyes.

"Ikuto?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Key to My Heart

Chapter 2: The Key to My Heart

"Amu"

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked at Amu with a blank stare and then smiled.

"It's been a long time Amu."

"I-Ikuto. Is it really you?"

"Eh, who else would you expect? I come back to see you and this is how you greet me?"

"W-well it's been so long! I haven't seen you in six years!" Amu said with a little force. "C-Come back to see me? I-It's really you."

Ikuto smiled. "Come on. Follow me. It shouldn't be too far from here." He said as he turned around and started walking.

"Huh? Wait! Where are we going???" Amu said as she chased after him.

"You really don't know?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Ah! The amusement park!"

Amu stared in wonder as the amusement park lit up. She always loved this place. So many memories. Now with just her and Ikuto, Amu felt that the park was even more memorable.

"Wow. I haven't been here since middle school!" Amu said as she gazed at the many rides.

"Let's ride the tea cups. They're your favorite right?" Ikuto said as he walked towards the tiny cups.

"Eh? I thought you didn't like riding the tea cups."

_A few moments later…_

"Hey move over!"

"What? All I have is this tiny space, share some of yours."

"Ahh! Don't put your legs there!"

Amu struggled as she tried to find a comfortable position in the cup. Now she knew why Ikuto wanted to ride the tea cups. Now that Amu is older, the tea cup has become much smaller. Her heart raced every time some part of Ikuto's body brushed her in the tiny space.

"So, are we finally going to talk?" Amu said as she settled down with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ikuto said as he stared straight into her eyes.

*Doki! Doki!* "W-well, h-how have you been? Being in an orchestra and all. Are you having fun? Is everything okay?"

Ikuto kept his gaze. "It's alright. We perform in a lot of theaters. We've been on TV a couple times. Hm? Didn't you see me?"

"Um… no. I knew you were performing on TV but I never saw you. I heard you play on the radio many times though. I can recognize your violin."

"Eh? How come you never saw me on TV?"

"Well, I thought it'd be weird! To see you on TV but not in person. It'd feel like you were just some movie star and not a person I know in real life…… I-I also only want to see you play the violin in person." Amu said quietly as she blushed.

Ikuto looked at her and then chuckled.

"W-What?!"

"I should have expected you to say something like that Amu. You're still the same as always."

Amu flushed red. "Y-you know, I'm eighteen now! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well I'm twenty-five."

"Ack. T-twenty-five?!"

Amu felt shocked. She was finally the same age as Ikuto before he left. But she didn't even take to account that he would grow older too.

"Yep. You might have just turned into an adult but I've been an adult for a while."

Amu looked down at her knees. She still remembered the conversation she had with him in her room. _"Grow up already, would you?"_ Amu has grown up. Or at least she thought she did. What happens now?

"So, when did your shugo charas disappear? I don't see them with you."

Amu snapped back. "Huh? Oh……umm…..actually today. They actually disappeared right before you showed up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was all so sudden. They didn't even tell me anything before! They just said that I've become my would be self and that it was time for them to go. But-But I don't feel any different. I still feel the same."

Ikuto stared at her for a long time.

"It's the same for me."

"Huh?"

"Yoru. Yoru disappeared suddenly too. He didn't tell me anything either. He said the same thing you're charas said. Shugo charas sure are weird. They show up when you least expect it and then disappear the same way."

"B-But Ikuto. You HAVE changed. I can feel it. You seem so much……brighter. I can't explain it. Since the last time I've seen you, your sadness seems to have disappeared!"

"Eh?"

"I think I understand now, Ikuto. Shugo charas. When we're with our shugo charas, we're slowly becoming our would be selves. But it's all so gradual that we barely notice the change. But somehow….along the way……we've become our would be selves! I can see that you've changed Ikuto. You just can't see it yourself, but you have."

"Amu…. I was wrong. You've grown up. You changed too Amu."

"Eh? I have?"

The teacup went to a stop and Ikuto jumped out. He reached into the teacup and grabbed Amu as she blushed red.

"W-What are you doing?!!!!!!"

Ikuto carried Amu all the way to the giant fountain. He stood at the edge of the fountain and seemed to be pondering.

"What are we doing here?!"

"I wanted to take a bath with you. This fountain looks bigger than your shower room right?"

"W-WHAT??!! Are you serious?! It's freezing in there!!! It's not summer yet you know!"

"Ah. Oh no. Y-You're too heavy….I think you've gotten fatter Amu……..I'm going to drop you in the water..." His hands began to slip.

"Kyaa! Don't you dare!" Amu clung onto Ikuto as tight as she could.

Ikuto laughed as he still held on to Amu.

"H-Huh? ERRRR Ikuto!"

"Hahahahaha. You're still so innocent. Relax. I'm not gonna drop you. Look. There in the water."

"Huh? I…I don't see anything. Are you tricking me again?!"

"No Amu. Look. You're reflection."

"My reflection?"

"Just like you said Amu. You can't notice your own changes. But I can. Do you see it Amu? You're much different than when I last saw you. You still act the same, but you're more….confident. Honest. And……cuter.

"Huh?"

"Confident. Honest. Cuter. My would be self. The would be self that I always wanted to be." Amu thought to herself.

"I've…become my would be self…."

Ikuto put her down and sat at a nearby bench. Amu took one last look in the water and turned to sit next to him.

"What should I say now??" Amu thought as seconds ticked by.

"So….How's your love life? Are you together with the little prince now?"

"Huh? My love life?! What's with the weird question?!"

"What? I haven't seen you in so long I don't know what's going on."

"Me and Tadase…………we're not together."

"Hm? He didn't confess to you again?"

"No. He did when we entered high school. But he told me that because he loved me, he would let me go. He said that there is someone more important to me. And that he would support me when I end up with the person I'm meant to be with. He….was very prince like."

Ikuto was silent.

"Strange. I was sad at first when he told me that we weren't meant to be together. But it seems I got over it so fast. I guess my love for Tadase became more admiration than love. So….what about you Ikuto? How about your love life? Find anyone while traveling?"

"I'm currently working on it."

"Eh?"

"The girl I love. I told her that I would make her fall in love with me. And now I'm wondering if she has."

"Eh?"

"Does he mean? Me? Back then….at the train station……" Amu began to drift in thought.

"Amu"

"Y-Ya?"

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Way before I even left to travel. Will you allow me into your heart?"

"Huh??????? All so sudden!"

"Hey. Take me seriously this time. Last time I confessed you blew me off. "

"L-Last time????"

"_You love someone too, don't you?"_

"_I do. You."_

"_I hate people who lie."_

"Th-That was serious!? Well back then you always teased me so I couldn't take you seriously!"

"Amu. This time I'm being serious. Will you……allow me to be the key to your heart?"

"Huh? The humpty lock….and dumpty key……the key to my heart… Is it….Ikuto? Is he the one holding the key to my heart? The one I'm meant to be with?" Thoughts raced through Amu's head as she made her final decision.

"Yes. You've always been the key my heart Ikuto. I…..I really love you too."

"Amu."

Ikuto leaned in and kissed Amu on the lips. Amu opened her eyes wide as she stared at Ikuto's fallen hair. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment held Ikuto before he pulled away.

*Completely red* "W-What was that?! Another sudden move! That was my first real kiss!"

"Well you did accept my feelings. And you're not a kid anymore like you said. I've been waiting to do that for a long time." Ikuto said smiling and looking very relaxed.

Amu blushed red.

"Was it too short?" He teased.

"Eh????!!!!!!!"

Ikuto held Amu and kissed her once more. This time Amu didn't move and held Ikuto again. Now she knew why she wanted to go outside. She was right, things were waiting to happen. Her heart was unlocked twice in one day. Her would be self….and her love.


End file.
